It is often desirable to secure a casing to a person. For example, in a home incarceration system, it is desirable to secure a bracelet (or anklet) including a casing, as for an identifying device or circuit, to an incarceree. Periodically, a central station initiates a call to the incarceree's home or other designated location. The incarceree responds by coupling the identifying circuit in the casing with a decoder. The decoder responds to the identifying circuit to verify that the incarceree is at the incarceree's home, and transmits a verification signal to the central station.
Other systems include a transmitter mounted in the casing. If the incarceree goes outside of the limiting range of the transmitter, the transmitter signal has insufficient power to reach a base station at the incarceree's home and the base station initiates contact with the central station to indicate that the incarceree has left the limiting range. Such bracelets can include a conductor threaded through an elongate strap which activates or deactivates the transmitter if broken.
For proper operation of a home incarceration, the incarceree must not be able to remove the bracelet or anklet without being detected either by a physical inspection of the bracelet or by electronic contact with the central station.